The invention relates to a multi-part synchronizing ring of a synchronization device with an annular base body and with at least one friction surface on the base body. The synchronizing ring has teeth pointing radially outwardly on a periphery thereof and at least one driver element projects opposite the teeth in the radial direction on the synchronizing ring.
DE 198 53 856 A1 shows a synchronizing ring produced from sheet metal in a non-cutting shaping process with an essentially conical ring body. At the edge of the synchronizing ring with the larger cone diameter, teeth point radially outwardly and extend around the periphery. At the edge with the smaller cone diameter, catches or driver elements, which point away from the rotational axis of the synchronizing ring, project radially outwardly. These catches or driver elements are provided, e.g., for a positive-fit engagement in a synchronizing body carrier. The catches are formed integrally with the synchronizing ring and shaped so that they extend radially outward. Such a configuration of the synchronizing ring is satisfactory, but it requires a relatively high expense in terms of shaping technology. The expense results from additional processing steps after the formation of the bowl for the synchronizing ring. During these processing steps, the catches or driver elements must be bent to point radially outwardly from the base of the bowl. It is further disadvantageous that the requirements for the material of the synchronizing ring catches partially contradict the requirements on the frictional behavior of the conical friction surface. The catches must be rigid and resistant to wear as much as possible over the entire service life of the transmission. However, preferably different material pairs are used on the friction or counter-friction surfaces of a transmission synchronizer to guarantee, e.g., constant coefficients of friction over the entire service life at higher frictional power. It is known from DE 198 53 894 A1 to produce an outer synchronizing ring from several parts. The synchronizing ring consists of a disk with external teeth and a base body with a conical friction surface. The disk and the base body are manufactured separately and attached to each other. This document contains no information on the materials of the outer synchronizing ring parts. A synchronizing ring with driver elements pointing radially outwardly can be not be produced or can only be produced with great expense according to the method described in this document.